Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for predicting when electrical components in industrial automation systems may become inoperable. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to detecting partial discharge in electrical components used in industrial automation systems.
Industrial automation systems may employ various types of electronic devices such as an alternating current (AC) drive to provide a controllable AC voltage to various devices within an industrial automation system. The AC drive may receive AC voltage from an AC voltage source and convert the received AC voltage into direct current (DC) voltage using a rectifier. The AC drive may then convert the DC voltage into a controllable AC voltage using an inverter. In some cases, a regenerative AC drive may provide regenerated power back to a grid or to an AC voltage source from the inverter.
In addition to the AC drive, the industrial automation system may include electrical components, such as inductor-capacitor-inductor (LCL) filters, line capacitors, transformers, and the like to enable the industrial automation system to operate. Unfortunately, as the electrical components are used through the life of the industrial automation system, it is now recognized that the electrical components show little degradation characteristics before becoming inoperable. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved systems and methods for detecting when an electrical component may become inoperable prior to actually becoming inoperable are desirable.